Dora the Explorer
CBS Nickelodeon Nick Jr. Nick Jr. Nick Jr. |rating = USA |language = American English |orig_language = |seasons = 8 |episodes = 172 (list of episodes) |dubbingstudio = |starring = Fátima Ptacek Regan Mizrahi Alexandria Suarez Marc Weiner Skai Jackson Jean Carlos Celi Matt Gumley |orig_run = – |website = |channelsite = http://www.nickjr.com/dora-the-explorer/ |channeltitle = Nick Jr. |wikipedia = https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dora_the_Explorer |wikia2 = http://dora.wikia.com/wiki/Dora_the_Explorer_Wiki |imdb2 = http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0235917/ |video = File:Dora the Explorer Intro - English (S1-2) |video_title = Opening theme }} Dora the Explorer is an American educational animated TV series created by Chris Gifford, Valerie Walsh, and Eric Weiner that premiered on . The series is co-produced by Nickelodeon and Nickelodeon Animation Studio. Dora the Explorer is one of the longest-running shows of Nick Jr. During the sixth season, the show became the Nick Jr. series with most episodes, surpassing Blue's Clues with 143 episodes, having 144 after it had complete broadcast on television. Plot Dora the Explorer is centered around a little Hispanic American girl, Dora Márquez, who goes on adventures with her red boot wearing monkey, Boots. Her purple backpack and map play a big part as well. The series plays out almost like a computer adventure showing a mouse on different scenes where Dora makes a decision. The main purpose of the show is to teach Latin American Spanish to American English-speaking children. Cast Kathleen Herles Caitlin Sanchez Fátima Ptacek |main_char2 = Boots |main_char2v = Harrison Chad Regan Mizrahi |main_char3 = Backpack |main_char3v = Sasha Toro Alexandria Suarez |main_char4 = Map |main_char4v = Marc Weiner |main_char5 = Swiper |main_char5v = Marc Weiner |group1 = MÁRQUEZ FAMILY |group1_char1 = Diego Márquez |group1_char1w = Diego_Márquez |group1_char1v = Felipe Dieppa Jake T. Austin Brandon Zambrano Jacob Medrano |group1_char2 = Elena "Mami" Márquez |group1_char2w = Mami |group1_char2v = Eileen Galindo Socorro Santiago |group1_char3 = Cole Lewis Márquez |group1_char3w = Papi |group1_char3v = Jorge Pupo Esai Morales Fidel Vicioso |sup_char1 = Isa |sup_char1v = Ashley Fleming Lenique Vincent Skai Jackson |sup_char2 = Tico |sup_char2v = Muhammed Cunningham Jose Zelaya Jean Carlos Celi |sup_char3 = Benny |sup_char3v = Jake Burbage Matt Gumley |minor_char1 = Big Red Chicken |minor_char1w = Big_Red_Chicken |minor_char1v = Chris Gifford |minor_char2 = Explorer Stars |minor_char2w = Explorer_Stars |minor_char2v = Christiana Anbri Henry Gifford Katie Gifford Aisha Shickler Muhammed Cunningham Jose Zeleya }} Channel history In the United States, Dora the Explorer airs on both Nickelodeon and Nick Jr. as it's home channel. It aired on CBS' Nick Jr. block until September 2006. A Spanish-dubbed version first aired as part of a Nick en español block on Telemundo through September 2006; since April 2008, this version of the program has been carried on Univision as part of the Planeta U block. International versions Dora the Explorer merchandise Spin-offs Dora the Explorer has two spin-offs. Go, Diego, Go!, released in 2005 and ended 2010, was about Dora's cousin, Diego, helping animals out with friends Baby Jaguar and Alicia Márquez. The other, Dora and Friends: Into the City!, is about Dora all grown up in the big city which lead to show cancellation. References Category:CBS programming Category:Nickelodeon programming Category:Nick Jr. programming